digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Steven "Star" Jones' Collection
These are the Digimon Star owns in Phineas and Ferb Xros Heart Leaps through Time. Digimon Bacomon Bacomon helped run an Amusement Park called "Digimon Land", where humans were taken in swarms. Bacomon toke Dan into the Park, but later he found out that Star was kidnapped, Bacomon helped him get Star back, but he passed out soon after. Star toke the young Digimon with him, he was happy to join Star. He is currently working aboard Trailmon. Betamon Betamon was a Digimon that Dan helped his brother catch, he was found while they were fishing, Dan lured him into a trap, but Dan ended up catching Betamon instead, but he gave the Digimon to Star. Attacks * : Fires a 1,000,000 volt shock at the enemy. * Beta Slugger (Fin Cutter): Attacks his opponents directly with his fin. * Water Tower: Creates pillar of water at the opponent. BishopChessmon (White) BishopChessmon was once a PawnChessmon who Digivolved, it was one of the hardest Digimon Xros Heart battled. Star later came up with a plan to use a chessfield, the Chessmons one weakness. Star then Captured the beast. Attacks *'Bishop Laser': Fires a long ray of light from its staff. *'Bishop Cross': Annihilates the opponent with a cruciform magic square. Gaomon Gaomon was found in a boxing club, Dan lured him into a trap, but Dan ended up catching Gaomon instead, but he gave the Digimon to Star. Attacks *'Rolling Upper': Exploits his tenacious leg strength and rolls into the opponent's chest. *'Double Backhand': Unleashes a strike while spinning. *'Gao Rush': Moves nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches. Hawkmon Hawkmon is Star's lead partner, Hawkmon saved him from Ornismon, they later meet the Old Clock Shop Man, and Star gains a X Loader. They head back into the DigiQuartz, to help Dan and Airu, and Hawkmon gains the ability to Star Digivolve to StarBirdramon. To this day Hawkmon remains by Star's side. Attacks * Feather Strike (Feather Slash): Throws his head-feather like a boomerang. IceLeomon IceLeomon was once Leomon that Star wanted, so he lured him into the , but the invoriment made him Digivolve to IceLeomon. Star tries Hawkmon X4, but only Hawkmon X4Ice manages to beat him and Star successfully makes his 1st Capture. Attacks * Ice Fist of the Beast King: Fires a fist packed with cold air. Kumamon Kumamon became lost in the north and became a target of Dan and Star. Dan lured him into a trap, but Dan ended up catching Kumamon instead, but he gave the Digimon to Star. Attacks * Blizzard Blaster (Snow Bomber): Randomly fires frozen snowballs from the launcher on his back. * : Blows an icy gust from his mouth to freeze his opponents. * : Attacks by turning into an icicle or other forms of malleable ice. RookChessmon (Black) RookChessmon kept Star safe from Sakkakumon, after Star lost his X Loader and was stranded in the DigiQuartz. Later on, during battle against BishopChessmon, with help from Doodlemon, RookChessmon becomes Star's triumph card. Attacks * Stronghold: Charges the opponent as it stands at attention, mowing them down and destroying them. * Rook Gatling: Fires from the gunports on its arms. * Castle Wall: Uses a stubborn, immovable, steadfast defense. Sorcerymon Sorcerymon, was captured by Star with Dan and Airu's help. Along with IceLeomon, Sorcerymon is Star's brute force. He was captured before Dan returned. Trailmon (Angler) Star got Trailmon when he was Locomon, but he never captured him, he regrets it later when Ren catches him, and using his Parasimon, Locomon Digivolved to GranLocomon. After stopping Ren, GranLocomon De-Digivolved to Trailmon. Star paints a yellow star on his side and puts the Xros Heart flag behind him. Category:Fan fiction